The embodiments described herein relate generally to a data analyzer for use in diagnosing and monitoring a machine, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for operating a probe configuration tool used to configure the data analyzer
When operating machinery, it may be necessary or advantageous to monitor the operating conditions of the machine to confirm the machine is operating within pre-determined operating limitations. At least some known monitoring and diagnostic systems use transducers, or probes, to collect operational data from the machine during a diagnostic test that is compared to stored pre-determined operating limitations to determine if the machine is operating normally. Data collected during the diagnostic test is also typically stored and analyzed over time to provide additional information regarding the machine's operating condition. At least some known diagnostic systems require a user to define a configuration of the probes that are used to measure the machine operating conditions on a data analyzer to facilitate data collection. At least some probe configurations include information regarding the number of probes used in the machine, the orientation of each probe within the machine, and the operating condition each probe is monitoring.
However, known diagnostic systems may use complex computer software such that inexperienced users may define the configuration incorrectly. The complexity of known data analyzer computer software may also require the probe configuration to be defined in the computer software before performing the diagnostic test. However, such definitions may be time-consuming and may also be complex. Furthermore, at least some known methods of defining a probe configuration rely on detailed English-language descriptions of the machine, which may cause a non-English speaker to define the configuration inaccurately. Defining the configuration or probe inaccurately can result in obtaining unusable diagnostic data collection. As such, the use and accuracy of known diagnostic systems may be limited.
Accordingly, what is needed is an intuitive method and apparatus for defining a probe configuration that displays the information necessary to define the configuration and that facilitates simple configuration of probes in a relatively short period of time.